No 13
by SpeedBump
Summary: sooooooo....what happens when Mac has a bad case of Spring fever, and Harm sets out to cure her?...it's my 13th fic! Because I don't have a better title:)


So here I sit...before my word processor yet again...with nothing better to do than to supply you, the unwashed masses, with silly fanfic...:) just kidding!....itsy-bitsy parts of it are very serious....:):):) It's my thirteenth one!....I'll have to write another real quick...I'm just this side of superstisious....:) if it doesn't do well, I guess I can blame it on that...:)  
  
Rules and Regulations:  
  
to review my story, you must be:  
  
a)----At least this tall  
  
b)Above the age of 1, and below the age of 99  
  
c)Not allergic to sarcasm, not prone to fits of anal retentiveness, nor have any humor deficiencies of any kind.  
  
d)Able to decipher horrible spelling....this is a low-budget act, folks. We can't afford Spell-check....:)  
  
You have been warned....:) And so, without further ado, CHARACTERS I DON'T OWN!! --big honkin' disclaimer...:)  
  
It was a normal, sunny, summer's day at JAG. The breeze fluttered in from an open window, bringing with it the sounds and scents of a summer happily in progress. The breeze flipped a few corners of the files that lay on the desk before me. I wasn't reading, though, and my pen was busy being stuck in my hair. It was summer and I had spring fever. And the man, excuse me, main, cause of my distraction....was currently trying to get pencils stuck in the ceiling, like the model of maturity that he is.   
  
Every summer I have a week or two where I can't do anything else but picture me and Harm...or Harm and I...on boats, at the movies, at baseball games, walking in the park, making out in cars, and doing just about everything kids do when in love in summer. It always dies down, but until it does, his every movement draws my attention. I can feel the breeze fan the back of my neck, and soon I'm knee deep in old fantasies.   
  
A hand on my arm interrupts my thoughts, and I jump. Harm's laughter cuts through my dream, and I'm staring up at him all flushed and flustered. His hand on my harm, I mean arm, just below the line of my shirt sleeve tickles at my conscious. (A/N: I finally learned how to spell it!...isn't it AMAZING!....:))   
  
And due to the fact that I was in the middle of a day dream and was unaware of Harm's presence, my defenses are not what they should be. It worms its way in and suddenly all of my being is focused on that patch of skin, making sure that it doesn't do anything to offend Harm. His voice reaches me again.  
  
"You okay, Mac?" I blink and rub at my eyes.   
  
"Yeah, sorry. I think I have spring fever." Harm smiles.  
  
"well suck it up, 'cause the Admiral wants us." I sigh as I get to my feet. Harm lingers just a moment too long by my desk, and I'm thinking about how nice his hair looks today, and how great it would feel to run my fingers through it.   
  
I make it through the Admiral's little meeting on autopilot, but I think Harm noticed. He nudged me when the Admiral wasn't looking. Lemme tell you. That did not help matters at all. If anything it further convinced my brain to take a nice long vacation filled with blue eyes and flyboy smiles.   
  
As we were walking out Harm tugged on my elbow. I came to my senses before I hit the wall.   
  
"We've got to get you some help, Marine, you're hopeless." I sighed.   
  
"It happens every year. It'll be over in a week or so." Harm shook his head.   
  
"I've never seen you this badly off. This demands immiedete action." I blink at him astounded.   
  
"What would you suggest?" Harm smiled covertly and I had to steady myself with a hand on the wall. Damn him, I think he's right. I don't think it's ever been this bad before.  
  
"Meet me by the elevator in 20 minuets." I dunno why he said 20 minuets. It's not like I got any work done, or concentrated at all on anything at all.   
  
So twenty minuets later I'm standing by the elevator and Mr. "I'm too busy to be on time" comes waltzing up.  
  
"You do realize you are a full .05 seconds late?" I ask somewhat peevishly. He smiles.   
  
"Actually, I'm early, compared to how late you are." I frown and am just about to let him have it when I notice that he has is cover and briefcase in his hands. "It's not like you have things to do, and I cleared it with the Admiral." He asserts. I sigh and make the long trip back to the office, but not before I brush against Harm, yet again. Consequently, once I'm in my office, I can't remember why. I poke my head back out the door.  
  
"Harm!" He looks up, as well as most of the rest of the office. "Why did I come in here?" Harm shakes his head and holds up his briefcase. Harriet smiles to herself and goes back to her collating. Finding a new sense of purpose, I scoop my papers together and stuff them in my briefcase. Snatching my cover off my desk, I head for the door where a very paticular pair of blue eyes is waiting for me.   
  
Once we're downstairs, Harm insists on driving my car, with the top down. He claims I'm too distracted to drive. Pish Tosh. The man will stop at nothing to drive my car. Too bad I'm really in no condition to drive, especially not with him right here next to me on the warm leather seats, the sky racing past, and nothing but sun and fun for miles. I stretched out my hand on the seat between us, and he almost unthinkingly reaches over and takes it.   
  
My world freezes. It's an unconscious gesture on his part, a simple resolution to the equasion I had begun. His grip tightens for a moment as he realizes exactly what he's done, and then the Rabb instinct kicks in and he plays it off with a self-satisfied smile on his face.   
  
Carrying my hand over, he places it firmly on his upper thigh as he makes a right hand turn. After the turn he makes no move to either re-take my hand or re-move it from his leg, so my inner-floozy as-serts herself, and I scoot closer to him in the car and tap my fingers on his leg. Harm nearly rear-ends the guy in front of him. I smile to myself. I'm obviously not the only one with something on my mind. I try inching my hand slightly higher, and I am met with spectacular results. I can't help it, I burst out laughing. Harm glances over at me, slightly annoyed, but he does grin. I revel in this new part of our relationship, but then we've parked, and Harm's thigh goes away.   
  
We've parked by the lake, and Harm is already in line at the ice cream vendor. I smile and seat myself on a park bench to wait. He can pay for me this once, my spring fever demands it. I watch children and mothers with strollers bustling about as Harm returns to me holding a small popsicle and a large scoop of chocolate ice cream. I smile indulgently.   
  
"Why thank you, how did you know?" Harm smiles at me and sits down beside me.  
  
"Years of practice, my friend." His leg is right next to mine. I can feel it. All the little HarmLeg Cells are looking over at my leg cells and going, 'Look boys! A skirt! Let's ask it out!' and all my leg cells are batting their eye lashes and being the shameless flirt that I really am, when not bound by rules and regulations and sheer dumb cowardice....(A/N: Have I lost you yet?....:):):)) He sets his arm along the back of the bench and scoots out to relax in that casual, purely male way.   
  
"So, what shall we do with our afternoon?" I glance up at him. He forgot to shave this morning, and his stubble if beckoning to me. I can't help it. Chocolate ice cream loosens me up like nothing else will (I'm sure Harm knows this, and it's really not fair, since I'm already half-way intoxicated with summer. Dirty scoundrel). I raise my hand and rub his jaw. He glances down at me and grins and leans into it like an over sized tomcat.  
  
"I guess I'm not the only one with a little spring fever. Forget to shave this morning?" Harm smiles.   
  
"Your bout normally sets mine off." I raise my eyebrows.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Harm smiles.  
  
"When you get all moony-eyed and dispondent in the summer, you normally spread the contaigons on to me. That's why I took the day off. I figure we might as well both try to get over it all at once and spare Chedwiggen the headache." I think this over.  
  
"So what shall we do on this afternoon of "ours"?" Harm smiles.  
  
"Well, we've got the ice cream, here's the park, we can go to a ball game tonight, anything else?" He glances at me and I realize I'm staring up at him lovingly. He raises his eyebrows and I force my brain to think.  
  
"Boats." Harm sneaks a bit of my ice cream, which is okay because he had to touch my hand to do so. I smile blindingly at anything that moves.  
  
"Well, I wonder where we can find boats?"   
  
Next thing I know we're in the middle of the lake on a two-person peddle boat trying to operate it. It's not working too well because I'm laughing and flashing half the population of the lake, and Harm is trying to tuck his suit coat around my legs, as well as managing to peddle stronger than I, so we go around in teeny-tiny circles off the shore of the lake. The ducks are most displeased.  
  
After the afternoon of joy in the park, we head back to the car barefooted and laughing. I feel better as my soul expands under the broad sky. Somehow or another, Harm and I are holding hands again. I come back to myself a little bit and jerk to a halt, biting my lip. Harm turns to look at me questioningly, and I glance at him. He stands there smiling at me in the sunlight, the wind ruffling his short hair, his blue eyes shining, his shirt unbuttoned a little. He jiggles my hand a bit, and in that long moment, as I look at him, a change comes over me, and it becomes more than this persistent summertime crush I have on Harm. The weight of my true feelings that I keep hidden away in my "DO NOT UNLOCK for fear of torture and chaos that may follow" closet, gather in my mind, and I am suddenly unable to breathe. He frowns.  
  
"What's the matter?" I swallow and shove everything back into the closet and barricade it with lots and lots of boards. I shake my head and smile. Harm brightens and I play it up for all it's worth, leaning into him as we walk away to the car, disengaging my hand and slipping it between his belt loop like I've always wanted to do. He doesn't respond, but then we're at the car, and so it doesn't matter.   
  
On the way home he turns up the radio really loud and drives like he's sixteen again. He pulls into his apartment parking lot and hops out of the car without using the door. The teenager in me drools. Harm leans against the door as I struggle across the seats.   
  
"Get changed and meet me back here at 6:00." I nod and smile. He grins at me again, and I can't remember how I got home. I race into my closet and tear my jean shorts and a tank top off the hangars. I slid into some flip flops, and boom, it's summer twenty years ago. I spend my excess 1.03 hours watching TV and mooning around the kitchen trying to find something summer to eat. In the end I'm stuck with a popsicle from the freezer while I drive back to Harm's. He's already waiting for me by his car, and he's wearing a tight white t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up. My heart does cart wheels. I think he's checking me out as I get out of the car. I move to the passenger side of his SUV and he gets in.   
  
Half an hour later we're at the ball park (A/N: I dunno anything about the north...pick a ball park and a ball team...whatever makes you happy....so long as it's not the Yankees....:) I hate the Yankees...:)) As we walk towards the stadium, I can feel my soul expanding again under the clear sky. I smile happily to myself. It's summer, I'm wearing a small amount of clothing, and I'm going somewhere with Harm. Things might not get any better than this. Harm laughs.  
  
"What are you thinking about? You look like a kid on summer break." I turn to find his blue eyes twinkling at me. The flirt in me is overjoyed to find a lack of olive green holding her in. I draw my eyes seductively down Harm's body and smile.  
  
"You." I flutter my eyelashes and Harm laughs.  
  
"Are you always this flirtatious? Or is it the spring fever talking?" I smile and lean towards him   
  
"If you only knew what went on in my mind underneath the nice little olive green plating, flyboy." I whisper. Harm stops dead in his tracks and stares at me. I smile my slow, seductive smile, and start to sway off, but he catches my hand and jerks me around to face him. I raise my eyebrows and he stares meditatively at me, and for a moment, I think that my brazen hussy act has finally cracked the ice that surrounds the heart of Harmon Rabb Jr. Then he grins.  
  
"You are going to be too much trouble." I swirl and pull Harm's hand over my shoulder. Looking back I smile.  
  
"Oh, but I'm worth it, flyboy, every bit of it." My voice is loaded with as much innuendo as I can pack into it. Serves him right. He should know not to mess with Mac the Flirt. He looses every time. Harm stops stock still again, but I just laugh at him and continue. He catches up with me a few moments later and hands me my ticket for the game.   
  
They turn out to be pretty decent seats, down the first base line about half-way up. Harm's pretty quiet as we sit there waiting for batting practice to end. In fact the first three inning pass with absolutely no verbal communication between us. I'm horrified that I've offended him by letting loose my inner floozy. He does, however, mutely buy me a package of peanuts. Finally, by the third inning I have enough.   
  
"So are you just not gonna talk to me for the rest of the night?" Harm sighs.   
  
"Sorry, just thinking." I almost choke on a peanut. What was he thinking about? My cheek grows warm as I remember my cheeky comments. What if he was thinking about that? My heart leaps to hope...:) Harm reaches for some peanuts. "So let's go back to my car." I frown.   
  
"Why? We just got here." Harm smiles and reaches for my hand. "They haven't done the dot race! I could win a bottled water!" Harm smiles.  
  
"Like you would even want it." I continue to protest as he smiles, and taking a firm hold on my wrist, leads me out of the ballpark. I finally give up, it's obvious that whatever he has planned he's very intent upon, and he's not going to let a simple detail like explaining whatever the hell is going on get in his way.   
  
We make it out to his SUV and he jumps in it without so much as a "if you would like.." but, I know him too well not to suspect that something is up, so I dig in for the ride, halfway hoping that it might be a good something my floozy self has loosened up in Harm.  
  
He pulls off into a deserted park and slips beneath some trees to hide the car from the road. I frown at him.  
  
"Is this the part where you pull a gun and demand my wallet?" Harm smiles.   
  
"Oh, come on and help me." He slides out of the car. I follow, quizzically. He opens his trunk and folds down the back seats. The he rolls out some mats and a blanket and a chess board. I stare at him and he motions.  
  
"In, in." Amazed, I clamber into the trunk and Harm turns on the radio to the game's broadcast. He lays down and commences setting up the chessboard. Is it just me, or does this feel like a date? The air begins to close in around me. The alarm in my head begins to blare: "THE DOOR'S AJAR! THE DOOR'S AJAR!!" But it's too late. Like the Pandora's Box of my mind, all my feelings come racing out of the closet. Tension fills me. Harm's saying something, but I can't hear him over my heartbeat which is thudding in my ears. Suddenly I feel his hand against my chin, and my eyes meet his. All sound fades away and I'm staring at him with what has to be the most vulnerable, lost expression I own. Harm smiles gently and leans down and kisses me softly.   
  
In that moment, he freezes against me, shocked at what he has done. And I can see the tightening of his eyes as he frantically thinks for a way out. But yet again, the lack of olive green gets to me and my inner floozy reaches right out there behind his neck and drags him across the chessboard while sticking her tongue down his throat. Harm makes a startled noise, but seems to come willingly, especially when his other hand finds mine.   
  
This kiss continues for an obscene amount of time during which I slowly make my way over to Harm's side of the trunk. By my estimation, I have exactly three chessmen under me, but at this point, I'm not caring. His hand is hot and heavy on my hip, and I am so glad I'm not wearing my uniform. Just then the home team scores a home run to pull into the lead. Literally, I'm not being symbolic. (A/N: :):) Wink wink, nudge nudge, say no more, say no more!...:):):):):)) Honestly! We heard it on the radio. Harm broke apart, smiling. His eyes shine down at me and my thumb runs by his ear.   
  
"Harmon Rabb Jr." I meet his gaze dead on. "If you value your existence, do not tell me you were kissing someone else, that it's just spring fever, or that you just didn't mean to." Harm's flyboy grins broadens and his fingers on my hip tighten.  
  
"I'm beginning to see what you mean about being worth the trouble, Mac." And with the multidudes of joy that creates within me, I can only manage to smile serenely. He rolls me on my back and leans in, dangerously close (that's two pawns, a bishop, and a rook, all in very uncomfortable places.) I smile and my tension liquifies as I twist my arms around his neck.   
  
"That's just my inner-floozy you're finding attractive." I mutter as Harm leans down to kiss me again.   
  
"Where do you hide this "inner-floozy"?" I smile.   
  
"She's allergic to olive green, and she does have a certain sun quota." Harm smiles.   
  
"I like her."   
  
And so we made out like teenagers in the trunk of his car in the middle of a deserted park. We ended up curled up with each other staring up at the stars, just talking like we hadn't for months. (A/N: You can insert my famed "hussy" speech here...:))   
  
It was 1300 before Harm stirred. He sat up, bringing me with him. I ran a weary hand through my hair and swung my legs over the tailgate. Harm captured my hand and pulled me back towards him for a kiss. That one nearly got us going backwards, but I managed to pry myself free and I made it to the passenger side of the car before Harm could catch me. The whole ride home he played with my fingers on the console between us as a very perplexing silence settled in between us. On my part, my muteness was due to a nagging doubt. Sure it had been fun, but that was summer-drunk me. That wasn't Mac-Mac. What if Harm didn't want to make out with her? Doubt took firm hold of my mind, settling in where summer had recently stood.   
  
He kissed me goodnight gently against his SUV, and when he pulled back, rubbing my face softly with his thumbs, my floozy-self made one last reappearance. I hooked my fingers in the waistband of Harm's pants and pulled him closer to me. He smiled and kissed me again.   
  
"You do realize that tomorrow Floozy-Mac will be gone, right?" Harm smiled and runs his hands over my hair.  
  
"That's okay. The other Mac is pretty attractive too." I smile indulgently again and he continues, "If worse comes to worse, I can just take her to dinner and buy her some outfit that's not olive green." He kisses me one more time and turns me towards my car.   
  
"Go home and sleep, Mac. I'll see you tomorrow." I smile.   
  
"Thanks for the evening." Harm's flyboy grin glints at me from the dark.  
  
"Thanks for the advice." I smile as happiness suffuses through my being.   
  
"I'll be waiting for that dinner." I mutter to myself as I peel out.  
  
Turns out, I didn't have to wait very long. The message light was blinking on my phone when I got back to my apartment. And it's all thanks to some heavy-duty spring fever. Despite what your mother says, sometimes it pays to listen to your inner-floozy.....:)  
  
(A/N: Allright....it's over!....here are the funnies:  
  
Chicks Quotes (Forgive me if I go a little overboard, and if you don't like them, you don't need to tell me....kay?):  
  
"Within 20 minutes, the secret was out: Emily Robison's and Martie Seidel's too-small butts got that way because those women play their asses off."--some guy talkin' bout his first chicks concert...it is true, oh yes it is....:)  
  
"I like their new one, Long Gone. Yeah, that's it." --Willie FREAKING Nelson!  
  
"I'll be buying Dixie Chicks albums until I'm in a walker." --Sheryl Crow... You're not the only one!....:)  
  
"There's a lot of feeling out there that 'these girls got too big for their britches. They've gone Hollywood with that "Landslide" pop song. Now we can slap some sense back into them, and they'll be nice and humble and respectful and do everything we want.' Some other clients I've had would be running around going 'How can we get back into country radio's good graces? Is there an ass anywhere I could kiss?' That ain't them." --Simon (Their manager) talkin' bout the Chicks.  
  
From the Donny and Marie Show, Emily tells her Australia story:  
  
D:What's this story about what happened to you in Australia?  
  
N: Emily wins again!  
  
E: I guess I'm like the bumbling idiot of the band...I go over to Austalia a few days earlier than them, because I get real bad jetlag. And I decide to go get a massage, and there's a mall sort of in the next town, so I'm like "okay, I'll go get a massage and maybe work some of these kinks out. And there's a nice, sweet, lady, and she started, you know, rubbing the oil in, flipped me over and said, "Would you like me to do your decolatage?"...and I said, "yeah, sure." I thought Declotage was this little area up here by your collar bone...(laughter)  
  
D: Oh no!  
  
E: next think I know, she's whipped off the towel and she's just goin' for it.....(shouts of laughter)...and I'm very modest!  
  
M: And she says, "Miss, I'm sorry, I can't find you decolatage!" (shouts of laughter again...:))  
  
and a Finding Nemo funnie:  
  
"I shall call him Squishy, and he shall be mine, and he shall be my squishy"...:)Dori rocked! 


End file.
